


One Last Job

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Assassins & Hitmen, Based off an Amerikate idea i had which went in the complete opposite direction, Crime AU, Heists, Jail bird!America, One Shot, Prison, Prisoner!America, may become more but not right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chavez, you've got a visitor."<br/>The girl looked up from her book, slowly raising an eyebrow at the guard standing in her cell doorway.<br/>"I don't get visitors."</p><p>Criminal AU where America is serving a prison sentence, Loki sets up one last job for their group and Mother threatens the entire multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Job

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this started as an idea for an AmeriKate jail bird/Orange Is The New Black AU type deal which quickly turned into a Criminal AU for the whole team.  
> this will probably remain as a one-shot for now.

"Chavez, you've got a visitor." 

The girl looked up from her book, slowly raising an eyebrow at the guard standing in her cell doorway. 

"I don't get visitors." She replied shortly, returning to the pages in front of her. 

"Well, today you did." The guard replied curtly, their hands lingering over a pair of handcuffs hooked on their belt. The girl rolled her eyes, bookmarked her page and climbed off her bed. She stood in front of the guard blocking the doorway expectantly. 

"You know the drill. No chances." The guard said warningly. The girl repressed a sigh and held out her hands.

The guard snapped the cuffs over her wrists and roughly grabbed her shoulders, practically pushing her out the door. She didn't fight them or retaliate in any way. 

They walked out of the top-security unit of the prison, walking along the courtyard without a single word exchanged between the both of them. 

They reached the visitors block and the girl was shown to a secure room with heavy, reinforced doors and bullet proof glass between the visitor and the inmate. 

The handcuffs were unlocked and the girl cautiously sat in the seat in front of the bullet proof glass. She picked up the phone on the wall beside it, holding the receiver to her ear. 

Her eyes only lifted to her visitor when a familiar voice sounded in her ear. 

"Hello Chavez." 

"What are you doing here _chico_?" She demanded, meeting his eye and scowling. 

"Visiting you." 

"You know what I mean Loki. Why are you here?" The girl shot back. 

"I wanted to know if the great Miss America Chavez was interested in one last job." Loki said slyly, resting on the sliver of table attached to the glass. 

"No." 

"Wait!" America paused on the way to hanging up the phone. She slowly returned the phone to her ear.

"You have thirty seconds, _chico._ " She warned. 

"The plan is, we bust you out, do one last ultimate job, split the money and never see each other's faces again." Loki explained, with his trademark shit-eating grin that practically _begged_ to be punched. 

"One: this line's bugged. Two: I'm not letting you bust me out. Three: when have any of your plans worked out, _chico_?" America replied, still glaring at Loki through the glass. 

"I'm concealing our conversation with a simple charm. The guards are also affected so this conversation is completely private. In fact, they believe me to be a respected lawyer here to talk about a possible early release. Also, we need you to be the muscle." Loki replied, maintaining his grin. 

"Get Teddy to be the muscle; I'm done Loki. No more jobs, no more crime." America stated, practically gritting her teeth. 

"A moral high-ground never did suit you, Chavez. Everyone else is on board for the job. Billy, Teddy... _Kate_ as well." Loki said. 

"I. Said. No." America bit back at him. 

"I still believe I can change your mind." Loki bartered. 

"I severely doubt it." 

"What if I told you the entire multiverse was in danger?" Loki said, shifting forwards in his chair. 

"What _is_ the job?" America pressed, after a brief silence. 

"So are you in?" Loki asked, his grin widening.

"Depends. What's the job?" America repeated. 

"We need to eliminate the head of an organisation that is a threat to all the universes. I believe she is known as 'Mother'." Loki said. 

"We haven't done a hit before. We do heists." America said coldly. She heartily disliked the idea of killing someone - especially for reward money. That was the whole reason she was in the Hell-hole to begin with. 

"Well this is an exception." 

"How come?" 

"She's got a bounty on each of our heads. Mother wants us dead. _All_ of us." 

America went silent for a few seconds, thinking it over. 

"Alright. I'm in." 


End file.
